Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ventilating device.
Description of the Related Art
A ventilating device existing in prior art has a structure as following: it comprises a body shell having an indoor air intake inlet provided at an bottom thereof and an indoor air discharging outlet provided at side faces or a top thereof, a blower disposed in the body shell and a louver mounted on the air intake inlet of the body shell, the louver being provided with a human body sensor (such as, seen from Japanese patent publication No. JP6-300341).
The existing ventilating device, due to the mounted human body sensor therein, may not perform additions and alternations in terms of functions after having been sold. If the user tends to add or change the function of the used ventilating device, he has to buy another one with the function he wants to add or change.
Further, if various functional units are mounted on the ventilating device, a lead wire coupled between each functional unit and a circuit board for driving a motor would be provided in longer length in order to keep away from the air inlet, thereby increasing the cost.